User talk:LostGod2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LostGod2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheLohoped (Talk) 15:02, February 18, 2010 Ok. You are now admin here. Go ahead and edit anything you want. You're always welcome here, and that means that Chris McLean can't boss you around anymore (at least not in this wiki)! Javilus 17:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay Thats great whats your NG name? My voting power 6.42 BTW. yours? My name is Smbzfan2.--Smbzfan2 12:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How do you like UnAnything's mascot? It's that dude on the front page standing on the Maintop template. Um... I don't know where to find the articles. Ask Familyguyfreak2 to move it. Javilus 14:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, that would be pointless. He is not admin over there, so how the heck is he supposed to move the living article...and restore the other ones in the same text? um i am an admin lg2000 also sorry for not editing and all i was busy I mean at UnMario. How do we move all the W.E.E.G.E.E. articles? P.S. Castlevania Fanon Wiki? yes on unmario i ain't an admin but we can ask an admin if they restoore them and if we got the page here it gets deleted again Hmm, I did not think of that, but Jav does not know where to find them, and possibly the only people that DO are us, so will the admins find the article? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, hai I guess you already noticed the new badge system we got?--Smbzfan2 09:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for not being active. Glad I left UnMario, spammers have taken over. The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 21:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Again? Gee. --Smbzfan2 05:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) yep. Since Chris retired, bunches of evil little guys came to invade. P.S. I saw Poff lurking about on the disney wiki. The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 14:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably going to wait on creating pages unti my account gets unblocked on unmario, then I can move more pages here. NAMUUUUU! 15:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Answer Go ahead. After all, this is called Un"Anything". Javilus 01:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) STOP EATING MY GUM Listen! I put this in a blog but I don't think it's enough! A user called SSBBFFA is attacking Wikis! He's everywhere, and trust me, I've seen what he's capable of. He takes pages and ruins them twice so nobody can restore them. He replaces pictures with tasteless obscenities. I know you may not think he'll try attacking us, but he will! You must warn the other admins! And where did you find that picture of that red eye on your homepage? ObeyWeegee 13:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC)